Emmanuel Delgado
The brother of Frederick Delgado and Kat Delgado as well as part of the Delgado family. Early Life Born in the Delgado family in London, he was the middle child out of the three. Like his brother Frderick from a young age he gave his life to Christ and led a great Christian life wanting to always do the right thing and live for Christ. His sister Kat however was more wayward than the two as she was known to be fickle, to date a lot of men and be a party animal. While Frederick went into the army, Emmanuel decided he would become a Policeman and a brillant policeman he became. Always being upright, his sense of morality and duty is what makes him a great policeman with a great report. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 23 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live as well as help out with the police department to improve it's quality of standards. With his abilities as a policeman, he is among those in the police force that managed to greatly improve standards at the police station. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #83-84 It's Just Business #83 Tale of Erick Sands Erick kept on being late to work due to transport. If he was late one more time, his boss, the business man Henry Tatford would fire him out of the job.Emmanuel along with Eliza Snow catch Erick at the bus stop waiting for a bus as he wants to get to work on time. Emmanuel offers Erick his tricycle he has that has a motor in it to get to work. He doesn't manage to get to work however and Henry fires him much to Dana Winters, pleasure who always wanting to climb her way to the top of the business managed to take her office. It is revealed at the end that he was always waiting for the bus at a discontinued bus stop and that work was only around the corner from the bus stop he would always wait around. #111-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #113 Tale of Luther Martin Andrea Fullow manages to buy all of the prisoners release, and the likes of likes of Michael Novak, Ryan Decony, Kitty Brownstone and Vera Cullingham are all let loose on the town trying to seek their revenge. With Luther Martin releasing sensitive information and documents on his website, the Delgado's lives in particular Frederick's are in danger as their first stop is their house. Vera leads the charge as she wanted to kill her ex-fiance which turned out to be Frederick Delgado. It turned it was her who attempted to marry him and try to bump him off before just for his money which had caused him to move to Grasmere Valley to start a new life in the first place. Emmanuel and Kat are with him in the house as Vera and the others attempt to kill Frederick. #114 Tale of Frederick Delgado Vera attempts to kill Frederick, her long sworn enemy along with the other released prisoners there to help out much to the horror of Emmanuel and Kat. However Frederick is not scared and manages to fight them off and run all of the prisoners straight out of the house!